


Fairy Lights

by Miloca



Series: Surprise! Surprise! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae - Established Relatioship, Jaebum is ignoring him, M/M, Youngjae is sulking, but it's a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: They have a fansign and it is Jaebum and Youngjae's anniversary, but Jaebum is ignoring Youngjae and he is sulking in sadness.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsdefs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsdefs/gifts), [2jaeismyparent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaeismyparent/gifts).



> This idea came from a photo of a recent fansign and a convo with Zahi and Sal, so I guess I should give this for them as a gift.
> 
> Happy New Year, everybody! I wish you a very good 2019! If you had phisical and/or psychological problems this year, that 2019 be easier on you. If your year was good, that 2019 can be even better!
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Their day started early, they had to get ready for a fansign and since all of them were living by their own now, it took a little bit more time for the managers to get them together.

When Youngjae arrived at JYPe, Jaebum was already there, going through his social media feeds while his hair was being done. Youngjae patted him on the shoulder and smiled looking at him on the mirror. Jaebum hold his hand, squeezed it and smiled back, before looking back at his phone.

Youngjae stood there a bit more, but Jaebum didn't seem to care. When some staff called him to do his make up, he left his boyfriend's side with a troubled gaze.

 

Jackson was the last one to arrive and went straight to the chair by Youngjae's side.

"Hey, Jae!" He said brightly, but got no response, what made he look at the other, because that was unusual, and Jackson didn't like the sadness he saw on his friend's face.

He pulled his chair closer and touched on Youngjae's arm, gaining his attention.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, hyung."

"Come on, Jae, I can see something is bothering you. You can tell me."

Youngjae fidgeted a little, but talked in the end.

"It's our anniversary, but Jaebum hyung didn't say anything. He pretty much ignored me when I arrived."

Jackson thought for a while, before he could say something that would lead the sunshine of the group into an even worst mood.

"Maybe he is waiting for a better moment? This dress room isn't exactly a romantic place, and we're on a hurry."

"Yeah... Maybe you're right, hyung."

That didn't relaxed Youngjae totally, but calmed him a bit.

 

Unfortunately, that calm didn't last. Jaebum chose to sit by Jinyoung's side on the drive to the fansign, and Youngjae had to sit beside Yugyeom and BamBam on the last bench. Jackson tried to change seats with him, but he didn't accept it.

Youngjae was bothered by the laughs he listened coming from the first row of seats and he had forgotten his earphones, so he wasn't even able to isolate himself.

What made him angrier was that they weren't exchanging text messages either. He had woke up really happy, but his day was getting worst by the minute.

 

At the fansign place, they were positioned appart from each other and Jaebum didn't try to switch places. Youngjae collected his forces to keep a happy face on while he talked to fans, but when they started to interact between the members, Youngjae avoided Jaebum and gave him a cold treatment.

At some point, Jaebum tried to talk to him, but he kept his back turned to him. Obviously he couldn't do this forever or the fans would worry, so he ended up turning to the front and interacting, but not like usually.

The fansign ended with no incidents and the group gathered backstage before going back home. Youngjae kept himself a little far from the others since he was in a bad mood.

 

Jackson approached Jaebum and murmured to him.

"What are you doing, man? Didn't you notice that your boyfriend isn't happy at all?"

"He is okay."

"Are you blind, now?!" Jackson was getting angrier.

"Jackson, my relationship is none of your business."

"Of course it is! Especially when my friend is hurting! Don't you know what day is today?"

"Of course I do! I have something ready, but it's a surprise, so keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh. Okay. But you should talk to him, he is feeling ignored."

Jaebum looked attentively at Youngjae and let that the feelings irradiating from him sink in. What he felt was bad.

"Oh... I guess I exaggerated a bit."

"A bit?" Jackson laughed. "Good luck turning his mood so you can still have a relationship to enjoy your surprise."

"Yeah, thanks..."

 

When they were acomodating on the car, Youngjae sat at the back again. Jaebum stopped the maknaes of sitting there and sat by his side, dragging Jackson with him. Youngjae barely gave Jaebum a glance and kept his gaze to the window.

Knowing his boyfriend, and noticing that he didn't have earphones with him, Jaebum passed his own to Youngjae, that accepted and said nothing about it, plugged them on and finally isolated himself with music.

Jaebum gave him a few minutes to soothe, then started to caress his tigh lightly. It took almost all the way back for Youngjae to give up and hold his hand. He didn't lean on Jaebum like he liked to do, tho.

 

Back at JYPe they had a training section before ending the day. When they were done with it, Youngjae was feeling a bit better. Managers were asking who needed a ride home and Jaebum approached him.

"Can I take you home, please, Youngjae-ah?"

"Hmm... Yes, I guess. But I'll take a shower first."

"Sure! Take your time."

Youngjae took his time, indeed. Jaebum waited patiently for almost an hour. When Youngjae got out of the locker room, he was greeted by a smiling JB that got up and held his hand out. The younger hesitated slightly, but held his hand and followed him to the parking lot.

The ride was silent. Jaebum parked in front of Youngjae's building and was out of the car before the other could even open his door.

"You don't need to accompany me, hyung."

"But I want to."

Jaebum kept smiling. Youngjae shrugged and led the way.

Jaebum was a step behind him when he opened the door to his appartment and was greeted by hundreds of fairy lights glowing around the living room. The table was set for a romantic dinner and there was no sign of Youngjae's brother or Coco.

Youngjae turned to face Jaebum, speechless.

"I wanted to use candles, but it would be too dangerous for your brother to leave and leave them burning, so I changed to fairy lights, and I think they match better with the lights you have in your eyes. My mother helped with the food."

Youngjae swallowed dry, his eyes tearing up.

"Hyung..."

"I'm sorry for acting like I didn't remember what day is today and ignoring you earlier. I exaggerated, but it was the only way how I could hold myself of telling you everything."

"Hyung..." One tear was attached to Youngjae's eyelashes.

Jaebum cupped his face in his hands.

"I love you, Youngjae. Happy one year anniversary."

"I love you too, Jaebum."

That one tear rolled down his face while they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
